Key To My Heart
by CarterElizabeth12
Summary: Darcy WANTS him here. This is just how she shows it


Breathing. That's what she needed. Well that and a shot of Vodka. _Ok ,no. No alchol. Not now. Ok deep breaths. In and out. In and out. Mmmm, In-In-Out sounds really good right now. No ,stay focased Darcy! _Darcy Lewis flopped onto her couch with an aggravated grone. Ugh, she hated her random brain at times. Honestly she was probably over reacting. But given who her sorta-kinda-maybe-boyfriend was, one can never be to sure.

Giving a defeated sigh, she pulled herself from the couches warm coutions and sat up to stare at the blank wall. _Just take a chill pill Darc. What's the worst that can happen? __**Um you can totally scare him away, he's a flight risk as it is.**__ Shut up brain. __**Seriously what are you thinking? You know he doesn't like sappy shit like this. **__I said shut up! _"Ugh!" Plumeting back down into the couches soft pillows, she started letting out deep breaths of frustration into the furnishings fibers, hoping that like a dream catcher they would capture her doubtfull thoughts. 30 seconds later she reluctantly came up for air, alittle dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

In fact if it wasn't for the muffled laughter coming from the kitchen she probably wouldn't even notice the Norse God who just flashed into her appartment. Turning to find the source of the laughter, her gaze was met by the piercing green eyes of the sorta boyfriend.

"Why is it when I visit you ,I always arrive to the strangest scenes," Loki jested as he leaned against the counter. "Well at least you're clothed."

"Okay that was one time and it's not like I was expecting you," Darcy replied ,the blush spreading rapidly across her cheeks.

To this Loki smirked

"No? So when you're not expecting company you pass the time by dancing naked in your room to blasting music?"

Darcy might as well have been a tomato. "Yeah well," she managed to reply,"I had just gotten out of the shower and _The Clash_ was playing. You can't not dance to _The Clash. _Plus don't act like you didn't enjoy it."

Lokis smirk widened. "True, it was rather fun watching your more...feminine parts react to your eratic movements." Walking into the kitchen, Darcy stood opposite to Loki.

"Psh my moves are legendary."

Crossing the floor to meet her, Loki wrapped an arm around her full form and pulled her close. "Indeed they are." Darcy might be ditsty, but she wasn't blind. She could see where this was going, and though usually she was totally up for sexy time, she had something more important to do first.

"Um, listen Loki, could you um...could you sit for a minute?"

His expression changing from that of mischief to concern, he began to ask," Have I offened you in some way. Cus if I have I assure you I was merely-"

"NO,'' Darcy interjected. "God no, I just uh...I have something to say and I sorta need a momment to think over how im gonna say it and I kinda don't need to be a distraction." After a hurt look from Loki she added, "NOT that you're a destraction...it's just I..you know...ok you know I'm not good with words and this is really hard for me to-"

Taking the Loki pulled a stool from under the counter and took a seat.

"Thanks."

He nodded in response.

Nodding back Darcy started to pace the kitchen floor, thinking of how and what to say. As she continued ,she felt the weight of the object in her pockett contiue to grow till she turnned from Loki's gaze and finally took it out. Closing her fist around it and lowering her fist to her side to turnned to face him once again. With a deep breath and her eyes shut, she began to speek.

"Look," she said," I get that you're not really into the whole lovey dovey thing. And that this probably doesn't make sense because you're magical and can pop in and out of places. But for some odd reason this means a lot to me and I feel like this is something I have to do and since we're, well, sorta-dating and we're getting sorta-serious," she openned her eyes to look at Loki who wore an expression of confusion. "Ugh, this isn't working!" She pulled the stool next to him out from under the counter and angrily took a seat. With the hand not holding the object of her frustration, she open and extend it to Loki. "Give me your hand." When he hesitated, she let out an angry huff and took his hand in hers and slipped him the little metal object then closed his fist around it.

When Loki openned it ,what he found was unexpected and even a bit confusing. "A key?" Darcy nodded. " Why would I need a key? As you just stated I can come and go as I please."

Darcy rolled her eyes. "That's just it. You do it as you please, not as I please." Realizing ow that sounded she clarified. "Not that I dont want you here. But...uh ok. Let me explain."

"Please do."

That earned another eye roll. ''Look," she said," I've never give a guy free reign to my apartment before. It's always been invites , knocks of doors, or bootycalls. And even with you. You pop in here when you want because you don't see the point in knocking on the door. But that's just it. I don't want you to "have" to knock on the door. I want you to be able to open it on your own, regardless on whether or not you need to. I guess what I'm trying to say is I WANT you here Loki. And I guess this is my way of say and or proving it."

Darcy looked away and let out a huff of breath. Wow that was a mouthful. When she looked back over Loki still wore a look of confusion, a bit of shock now added. _OH GOD, _she thought, _Now I've done it. _Waving a hand infront of his face she said meekly," Hello? Anyone home?"

Loki ,who was priviously staring into space, met her gaze. His expression unchanged.

Darcy sighed and closed her eyes once more. "Look I get it, this is to much to soon. Here if you don't want the key, I'll take it back. No harsh feelings. It was stupid anyway, I just thought tha-," she was scilence by Loki's lips crashing into hers. The small gasp she gave opened her mouth enough for him to slip in his silver tounge and soon the two were having a mini makeout session. When they finally came up for air, he grinned and pressed his forehead to hears.

"I'm honored. And truthfully I WANT to be here as well." Darcy grinned and hugged the man in her arms, placing her head in the crook of his kneck.

Minutes passed before the scilence was broken but Darcy's sujestion.

"Soooo, about the naked dancing...". She felt Loki vibrate i scilent laughter but none the less found herself being carried to the bedroom.


End file.
